Intimidated
by Tiana-P
Summary: So why did Denise figure that Kate wasn't married in 'A Weak Link? This is why, appearently. TATE all the way! Of course spoilers for 'A Weak Link' season 1


**Heya!**

**Had this story in my head and I thought I'd post it before I forgot it! Takes place during 'A Weak Link' – season 1.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**xXx Tiana**

'Hmm. she was 18 when she was arrested for joyriding.' Kate told Gibbs and Tony as they got out of the car and started to walk up to the Johnsons' house.

'Joyriding. Sounds so much better than grand theft auto. There's something almost spiritual about it.' Tony murmured, mesmerising. Both Kate and Gibbs naturally ignored him.

'Well, she said she didn't know the car was stolen. Her boyfriend said he borrowed it from a friend.' She continued.

'The old "blame it on the boyfriend" excuse. One of the classics.'

'Well, that's usually who is to blame.' Kate shot back at Tony. They both stood still and had a look on their face that warned Gibbs that the argument wasn't going to be dropped.

'Anything else?' Gibbs asked in attempt to stop it from escalating. Both Kate and Tony turned their heads away from each other slowly and continued to walk up to the house.

'I was saving the best for last.' Kate informed him.

'Why?'

'Denise Johnson works at a jewelry store. She makes custom metal jewelry. Oh, and yesterday, when I was in the den... I saw some things that made it seem like Johnson may have been sleeping in there.' Kate replied, sounding as casual as possible, but had a smile in her voice for some unknowable reason.

'What kind of things?' Gibbs asked, wondering how Kate would know something like that.

'Alarm clock, pillow, blanket. The usual.' She mentioned. Gibbs looked at her and then to Tony, who was being unusually quiet before nodding tightly.

'Something's really been bothering me. What kind of sick and twisted logic makes you think the boyfriend is always to blame, huh?' Tony said almost as Gibbs thought maybe, just _maybe_, he had grown up for a second.

Kate has a smirk on her face, and Gibbs quickly rang the doorbell of the door. He couldn't stand to hear them bickering once again. Just as Kate's mouth opened to reply, footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door.

'Could we just have a minute?' Gibbs asked the woman as she opened the door for them.

She led them into the main living room. Kate was now sitting down on the couch near to the wife of the victim.

'Of course my fingerprints were on there. And you'd find my fingerprints on almost anything Rick owned, except maybe his hunting rifles.' Denise Johnson told the team.

'We had to ask.' Kate apologised to her politely. Tony was walking around the room while Gibbs stood opposite them.

'You're not married, are you, Agent Todd?' the question that came from Denise caught Kate off guard.

'No.' she replied. 'Not yet.' Her eyes flickered to Tony, who had stopped to look at them when Denise had asked her the question. He smirked at her response. 'And at the rate it's going…' she trailed off.

Gibbs cleared his throat, causing Kate to go back into professional mode and Tony to look around the room. But not before he threw a wink at her.

As they walked over to the car after exiting the house, they discussed what Denise had told them and if she was guilty or not. Just as they got to the car, Tony opened his mouth for the first time.

'Interesting how she pegged you for unmarried.' He aimed at Kate. Kate glared at him as they sat in the car.

'Interesting how she didn't ask you at all. Must have guessed from the look of you that you wouldn't be married.' Kate paused as Tony turned in his seat to face her. 'Or not old enough to _be _married.' She smiled sweetly.

'I think she was intimidated.' Tony smiled back. Gibbs started the car, purposely ignoring the two's banter.

'By you? I doubt it, DiNozzo.' She retorted.

'A lot of people are intimidated by me, Katie. I think it's my ultra good looks.' He said in a modest voice.

'Once again, I doubt it.' She smirked.

'Hey! I'm just saying. It's not my fault that I'm Italian and having good looks just runs in my genes. Nor is it my fault that you-' Tony was cut off by a slap to the head.

'It'll be your fault when you're walking to the office in a minute if you don't shut up!' Gibbs snapped at him. Tony turned around in his seat like an obedient child as Kate snickered.

10 minutes later, and 10 minutes after staring at Kate, who was in turn staring out of the window, via the mirror, Tony turned around in his seat once again. The car was going at normal speed, for once.

'What, Tony?' Kate asked, not even bothering to look at him. After a year of knowing him, she could tell when he looked at her. It kind of made her spine tingle.

'I've just realised something.' He told her.

'Really? How long did it take?' Kate retorted, finally looking at him. He gave her a 'ha-ha' look.

'Funny. Nah, I was just thinking about what Denise said,' Kate opened her mouth to say something so Tony rushed on. 'You know how she asked you if you were married. Well, I was thinking-'

'That's a first.' Gibbs in putted. Tony scowled as Kate laughed.

'As I was saying, I was _thinking_ that she should've known that you weren't married by the lack of ring, right?'

'Yes, Tony. That is logical.' Kate replied.

'Yeah. But I was thinking why she asked you that, seeing as you _do_ have rings on that finger, right?' Kate gave him as look. 'I've just realised that you don't even have you're engagement rings on, Katie!'

'I know.' She replied simply.

'Why?!' Tony asked dumbfounded. Kate rolled her eyes.

'Cos.' She shrugged.

'Why?!' He whined like a kid. Gibbs sighed at his voice. 'Are you intimidated by them?' Kate was the one who looked dumbfounded now.

'They're _rings_, Tony. What do you think?'

'I think you are. I mean, by the meaning behind them. I get it though. The prospect of it is great. Very great. Therefore, you don't wanna tell people the truth because you're scared that they won't believe you.'

'DiNozzo!'

'Yes, boss?' he asked, facing him.

'The _reason_ why Kate doesn't wear her rings is because she is on the job.' He explained. Tony gave him a look.

'How do you know that?'

'Because when Gibbs told us to keep it 'out of the office' I guessed being engaged wouldn't be 'keeping it out of the office', Tony.' Kate explained. He now turned to face her.

'Oh.' He sat quiet for a moment. 'Well, you can keep telling yourself that. I know the real reason.' He winked at her.

'Hey, Tony? You 'member what I said at the house?' when he looked blank she reminded him. 'About not being married… yet?'

'Yes.' He smiled.

'Yeah. That 'yet'? It might just disappear. Forever.' She whispered. But Tony still didn't get it.

'She's tryna tell to leave her alone or she'll dump you.' Gibbs told him. When Tony looked from him to her to make sure what Gibbs said was right, he was surprise to see her smile.

'I'll sit here now.' He told her with a nod.

Kate laughed and looked out the window, fingering her rings that hung from her neck on a long chain.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
